The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a context debugger.
SAP Web Dynpro from SAP AG is an integral part of a SAP Web Application that provides a design-time environment that is independent of the underlying run time environment and enables companies to model and design user interfaces (UIs) cost-effectively and precisely. A Web Dynpro application includes a set of views, navigation between the views, concepts for managing the views and determining their sequence, a context for keeping session data, and the business logic of the application.
Web Dynpro is built on a concept of a Model View Controller (MVC). The MVC paradigm allows for a strict separation of presentation logic, business logic, navigation, and eventing. MVC is the design pattern for efficiently relating a UI to underlying data models. The MVC pattern is used in program development with programming languages such as Java, Smalltalk, C, and C++.